team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Friendship's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Team Friendship's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) is a special Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Dr. Seuss Christmas crossover film. Plot All the residents of Whoville (Whos) enjoy celebrating Christmas with the exception of the Grinch, a misanthropic and devious green-furred creature who hates Christmas as well as the Whos. As a result, nobody likes the Grinch due to the harmful stunts he pulls on them. Meanwhile, just arrived at Whoville through the dimensional portal in the Castle of Friendship's throne room where the Cutie Map is, they suddenly meet a six-year-old Cindy Lou Who, who believes that everyone is missing the point about Christmas by focusing too much on the gifts and festivities and too little on the personal relationships. She then has a face-to-face encounter with the Grinch at the post office and later discovers his tragic past. Cindy and our heroes learn that the Grinch arrived in Whoville as a baby and was adopted by two elderly sisters. He was a timid child who had a crush on Martha May Whovier, one of the prettiest girls in his school, who showed empathy towards him. Bully Augustus May Who, however, was jealous that Martha liked the Grinch more than him and began to mock him for having a beard. Because of this, the Grinch cut his face while attempting to shave, to which his classmates — except Martha — laughed at him and caused the Grinch to lose his temper and declare that he hates Christmas. He fled to the top of Mount Crumpit, north of Whoville, for which he lived there for the next 53 years. Touched by this story, Cindy nominates the Grinch to be the town's "Holiday Cheermeister", much to the displeasure of May Who, who is now the mayor of Whoville. Cindy climbs to Mount Crumpit to invite the Grinch to the celebration and he eventually accepts. As Cheermeister, the Grinch participates in several events and begins to have fun, but May Who reminds him of his childhood humiliation by giving him an electric shaver as a present before publicly proposing marriage to Martha and giving her a gaudy engagement ring. Enraged, the Grinch berates the Whos for their materialism by telling them that Christmas is only about gifts that they will end up throwing in the garbage, which is dumped on Mount Crumpit near his home. He destroys the tree and goes on a rampage around Whoville, before going back home to Mt. Crumpit. Finally fed up with the Whos' Christmas, the Grinch concocts a plan to crush the Whos' Christmas spirit by stealing all of their presents, decorations and food while they're sleeping. He disguises himself as Santa Claus and dresses his dog Max as a reindeer, then descends into Whoville. The first house he enters is Cindy's, and lies to Cindy and the Young Six (who are told to stay with Cindy Lou for the night to try to help cheer her up) when she catches him stealing their tree, allowing him to escape. The Grinch continues stealing all of the gifts, decorations and food and stuffing them all in a large sack, before climbing back to the top of Mt. Crumpit to destroy the gifts by pushing the sack off the side. When the Whos wake up on Christmas morning, they are horrified to discover the theft and May Who blames Cindy for letting this happen to Whoville. However, her cheerful father, town postmaster Lou Lou Who, comes to his daughter's defense by explaining to Maywho and all of the other Whos that he has finally figured out what Cindy has been trying to tell the whole town — Christmas is mainly about love of family and friends, not just gifts and fancy lights. The Whos agree with Lou and start singing Whoville's Christmas carol. Before the Grinch can push the stolen gifts off the top of Mount Crumpit, he hears the Whos singing and realizes that he has failed to prevent Christmas, but then has an epiphany and finally realizes the true meaning of Christmas, causing his heart to grow three sizes. The sleigh full of gifts begins to slide over the edge of the cliff along with Cindy and our heroes, who had come to spend Christmas with him. The Grinch gets the strength to lift the loaded sleigh and carry Cindy and the heroes to safety, and they ride down the mountain to return the gifts. The Grinch apologizes for the burglary and surrenders himself to the police, who accept his apology and deny May Who's request to arrest and pepper spray the Grinch. Martha even turns down May Who's proposal and returns his engagement ring to him, declaring that her heart belongs to the Grinch. Afterwards, the redeemed Grinch joins in the Whos' celebration feast and carves the roast beast himself in his cave. The Mane Six's, Starlight's, the CMC’s and Sunburst’s cutie marks and Spike the Dragon's scales all glow again, indicating the very first successful Christmas friendship mission. Before they leave, and all the rest of the heroes all decided to join in the Christmas feast and celebration with the Grinch and the Whos for just a little while longer. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * This film uses the extended ABC Family/Freeform's "25 Days of Christmas" version, with all those extra scenes used in that extended version. * In this film, the Young Six befriended Cindy Lou Who and they (along with the rest of the team) tried to help her . * Yen Sid will make a cameo from the beginning of the film, to give them mission the help the Grinch and also summon to help them. * While Cindy Lou sings "Christmas, Why Can't I Find You?", the members of are also shown in her room randomly getting ready to go to sleep, tucking into bed and falling asleep and staying asleep (except , who stayed with Cindy Lou while she sings the song). * Events from are mentioned. * The Whos and their Whoville from ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Halloween is Grinch Night'' are mentioned in this film. * The other Grinchs from the different dimensions from ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Halloween is Grinch Night'' and ''Team Friendship's Adventures of The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Hat'' are mentioned in this film. Even . * This film is dedicated to the loving memory of James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the real film's music and songs and died in a plane crash and Josh Ryan Evans (1982-2002), who played the young Grinch and died from complications. * Due to the real film's strong language and content, this film will be censored. For instance, the H and B words will both be replaced with the words "heck" and "wicked" and some other content (excluding the bit where the Grinch is pressed against Martha May Whovier's breasts, which is replaced with the Grinch crashing into ) will be removed to make it more G-rated. Music Score Scenes * Opening/A Whoville Christmas/ arrive at Whoville for a Christmas friendship mission * Meet the Grinch/ meet Cindy Lou Who and her father Lou Lou Who for the very first time * /Cindy Lou's Savior/ * Spending the night at the Team of Friends' new friend Cindy Lou Who ("Christmas, Why Can't I Find You?")/The Grinch's Lair in Mount Crumpit * Cindy Lou and learn of the story about the Grinch * Cindy Lou and 's Candidate * Climbing up Mount Crumpit/The Invitation * The Lighting Contest/Second Thoughts * The Holiday Cheermeister// * The Grinch's Revenge/A Wonderful, Awful Idea/"You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" * Bedtime for the Whos and * Grinchy Claus/To Take Every Present * Christmas Destroyed * A Change of Heart/To Save Cindy Lou and /Down Mount Crumpit and into Whoville/The Grinch reconcile with the Whos * Merry Christmas, Mr. Grinch/Another Christmas friendship mission complete Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Dr. Seuss crossovers‏‎ Category:Films with narration Category:Christmas